bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Voice Guy
Lost Voice Guy, who's real name is Lee Ridley, is a stand-up comedian from Newcastle who was crowned the winner of Series 12 of Britain's Got Talent. He has cerebral palsy, which causes him to be unable to speak. Lee's audition consisted of him making jokes about being disabled, having his voice machine be the voice machine at the train station and post office, and about not giving up his train seat for another disabled man. After his audition, David described the act as 'hilarious from start to finish', with Alesha adding 'it was brilliantly funny and I can't wait to hear more'. He performed in the first semi final. He won the public vote and advanced to the final. He then won the final and the series against fellow comedian Robert White. After Britain's Got Talent In November 2018, Lost Voice Guy performed on BBC Two comedy show Live at the Apollo. He also appeared on the New Year Special of Channel 4 show The Last Leg. Lost Voice Guy toured around North Wales (most notably the town of Aberystwyth) and potentially elsewhere across Britain early 2019, and seems as if he may be touring until the end of the year. Lost Voice Guy took part in America's Got Talent: The Champions, a spin-off of America's Got Talent featuring global Got Talent contestants, in 2019. He took part in the 5th semi final on February 4th, but failed to make it to the final. Before he began his performance a VT was shown of Lee auditioning people to be 'The new voice of Lost Voice Guy.' He came onto the stage on the back of a mobility scooter with a driver driving it to begin his The Champions (Series 1) performance, he joked people now drove him to places as he saved his winnings from Series 12 especially for this. He joked about having his own emoji, Simons plastic surgeon, being from Newcastle yet his voice being from PC World (A British computer store). He then joked his father wanted him to play sports yet he had bad reflexes. He then jokingly apologised to many women for using his disability to get kissed by them, as he left the stage the list from his tablet continued. Simon Cowell stated that what he found funny was the fact that he Voice Guy was 'laughing before the jokes' as he knew what jokes would come off of his tablet next. Before Lost Voice Guy left the stage he informed everyone that Britain's Got Talent had changed his life a lot as before it he was being stared at for negative reasons, yet since he won people began to stare at him for more positive reasons. He did not advance through to the final of the champions. He appeared as a guest on Lorraine on October 4th 2019, where he discussed the fact that Meghan Markle was a fan of his, how his life had changed since his BGT win in series 12, and the fact that he was going on tour in 2020 which would be him asking silly questions about his disability that fans would ask him, later stating that he used jokes about his disability as a defence mechanism as he felt as if nobody could laugh at him, if he laughed at himself first. He is upcoming to be in one of the 16th season episodes of Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway as a special guest performer. Category:Comedians Category:Contestants Category:Series 12 Category:Winners Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:America's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Comedians